


Till I breathe my last breath (Oh, oh woe-oh-woah is me)

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, so about tommy newest stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: safety.or,what happened after dream killed tommy in the prisontitle from mystery of love by sufjan stevens
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Till I breathe my last breath (Oh, oh woe-oh-woah is me)

(it’s still you.) 

Wilbur was safe. He was. Tommy knew that. Despite everything, Wilbur was safe. 

So, Tommy slips away, a peaceful smile on his face, knowing that he’ll finally see his brother again. 

Tommy’s vision goes black, beautiful, peaceful black.

Then white. Bright, bright white- that he could see through his eyelids -and a voice, one that he knew, one that sung to him of gentle words and sweet promises. 

“...W-...?” Why couldn’t he speak? 

“Hey Tommy. Open your eyes for me, okay?” His big brother’s voice is quiet. “C’mon. I know you can do it.” 

Carefully, with a rather large amount of effort, the blond opens his eyes. Wilbur is in front of him, worry and concern clear in his eyes. 

Tommy breaks, lunging into his older brother’s arms, and sobs and shakes as Wilbur combs a hand through his hair. The blond clutches onto the familiar, worn, yellow sweater, not wanting to believe it. 

He was supposed to be safe! He was supposed to be free! He was- 

Tommy wails, a high, keening noise that echoes through the white stone, the tall towers, the blue sky. 

“I’m so sorry Tommy.” Wilbur mumbles, pulling him into his lap, letting the boy sob. “I’m so sorry.” 

“I didn’t want to-” 

“I know. I know.” He tries to sooth the boy, tries to hold back the flickering anger that blooms in his chest like a flower in spring. “I know bubs. This should have never happened.” 

“Wilby don’t let go. Don’t let go.” Tommy mumbles, voice shaky as he keeps holding on, keeps needing a lifeline- ironic, that word -to make sure he was okay. That he was safe. 

“I’m not letting go. Never again.” 

“You promise?” 

Wilbur’s heart breaks at the tone that his little brother used. It was tired and broken and submissive. Nothing like the brother he knew. 

“I promise.” 

Wilbur was safe. Warmth and gentle words and soft kindness and love.

(despite everything, it’s still you)


End file.
